


Nope

by Whateveritsallgood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whateveritsallgood/pseuds/Whateveritsallgood
Summary: The deleted scene from PP3





	Nope

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don’t own any of the characters because oh the things I would’ve done with them if I did!

“Go away Chicago, you’re pointless and irrelevant” said Beca and Chloe in unison.

“Ok, I guess that’s true.” replied Chicago as he walked away, soon to be completely forgotten by everyone.

Then Beca and Chloe made out and lived happily ever after.


End file.
